


Attraction

by Fanefane74



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: La vie c'est comme les montagnes russes, on ne sait jamais avec qui on va monter.  Quand Lexa accepte de rendre service à sa petite sœur pour le week-end, elle ne s'attend pas à tomber sous le charme de sa meilleur amie.Petit OS CLEXA en six chapitres.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, John Murphy/Ontari (The 100), ontari - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Attraction

La porte de la voiture claqua violemment lorsque Lexa termina de charger le véhicule. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombèrent lorsqu'elle retira sa casquette. Elle les releva à l'aide d'un élastique, qu'elle tint entre ses lèvres le temps de rassembler la masse ondulante. De ses yeux couleur émeraude, elle fit le point une dernière fois sur l'état de la carrosserie. Le monospace familial, prêté par ses parents pour l'occasion, leur permettait de partir à une seule voiture. Et même si Lexa aurait préféré passer le week-end à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec ses amis, elle se retrouvait pourtant là, à poireauter sous un soleil de plomb malgré l'heure matinale, à attendre que sa petite sœur daigne la rejoindre. Ontari terminait sans doute d'affiner sa tenue, elle avait une réputation à tenir. Reine du collège en son temps, elle faisait tout pour faire perdurer sa réputation et garder sa côte de popularité au plus haut. Le lycée était un tout autre challenge pour elle, mais à ce jeu-là, elle s'en sortait bien, pour ainsi dire. Appuyée sur le capot du véhicule, mâchouillant nonchalamment un brin d'herbe, Lexa regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Tout en pensant que sa sœur accordait bien trop d'importance à l'apparence, elle s'interrogea sur sa propre tenue. Un simple jean, des converses on ne peut plus ordinaire, et un t-shirt orné d'un magnifique fan art de Game of Thrones, l'une de ses séries préférées. Elle sourit, en pensant aux critiques qu'Ontari ne manquait pas de faire, à chaque nouvelle acquisition geek de sa grande sœur. Sa main gracile passa sur son front pour repousser sa mèche folle, qui ne voulait jamais rester avec les autres, quand elle prenait la peine de s'attacher les cheveux.

Elle entendit enfin la clé verrouiller la porte d'entrée, la maison resterait vide. Ses parents étaient partis depuis la veille chez des amis, avec Madi, la benjamine des trois sœurs Wood. À peine plus petite qu'elle, Ontari était le stéréotype même de la jolie brune. Elle avait une longue chevelure qui faisait sa fierté, un nez droit, une mâchoire parfaitement dessinée et des yeux noisette qui pouvaient glacer le cœur de n'importe qui, lorsqu'elle lançait l'un de ses regards assassins. Ce qu'elle ne se privait pas de faire dès lors que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle s'engouffra sur le siège arrière sans un regard pour sa sœur, qui lâcha un petit rire sarcastique. Lexa avait accepté immédiatement lorsqu'Ontari avait demandé en début de semaine si elle pouvait lui servir de chauffeur. D'un naturel serviable, elle refusait rarement quelque chose à sa sœur, malgré le caractère parfois imbuvable de celle-ci. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle se servait d'elle, mais ça lui était égal. Au grand dam de ses meilleurs amis, Lincoln et Luna. Et si Lincoln clashait régulièrement avec Ontari de façon assez violente, Luna, sans mâcher ses mots, était beaucoup plus flegmatique . C'était sans doute une conséquence directe, de sa consommation excessive de marijuana.

Le brin d'herbe échoua à ses pieds, et elle l'écrasa machinalement, un ancien réflexe qu'elle avait gardé du temps où elle fumait. Elle s'installa derrière le volant, et ajusta le rétroviseur central, y fixant le reflet de sa sœur.

« – On passe prendre Lincoln, John et Luna, et Echo en dernier ? »

Ontari se redressa légèrement, puis se réinstalla, posant les pieds sur l'accoudoir central, entre les deux sièges de devant.

« – Non. » Répondit-elle avec autorité. « Echo ne peut pas venir. On passe chercher Clarke en premier. » Elle sortit ses écouteurs et congédia sa sœur d'un geste de la main, lui indiquant qu'elle n'était plus disposée à lui parler.

Lexa tiqua. Clarke, c'était cette fille blonde qui était arrivée l'an dernier au lycée. Nouvelle venue dans la région, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa sœur. Mais contrairement à tous les amis de sa sœur depuis la maternelle, Lexa aimait bien Clarke. Elle était différente de tous ces lèches bottes qui lui tournaient autour habituellement. Elle l'avait croisée à quelques reprises chez elle, et une fois au cinéma. Faisant un effort de mémoire pour se souvenir d'où la jeune fille habitait, elle démarra doucement dans l'allée, et tourna à droite.

À peine la voiture stationnée sur le bord de la route, Ontari se précipita dehors pour se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Lexa pencha la tête pour capter la réaction de la future passagère. Clarke avait les cheveux un peu plus courts que sa sœur, mais ils étaient blonds et ondulés. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus clairs, et un sourire avenant, dévoilant de belles dents blanches. Si Ontari faisait plier les gens à sa volonté par la force et l'intimidation, Clarke les séduisaient avec son sourire et sa gentillesse. Il n'y avait qu'a la voir bouger pour déceler chez elle une bonté innée. Lexa se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à sa sœur, elles étaient aussi différentes que la lune et le soleil. À force de la contempler, un doux sourire s'installa à son insu, sur ses lèvres. Elle fut prise en flagrant délit lorsque Clarke tourna la tête dans sa direction, et l'examina curieusement. Lexa se redressa et regarda la route, juste avant qu'Ontari, alertée par le changement d'attitude de son amie, ne lance un regard suspicieux vers la voiture.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par lancer le sac de Clarke dans le coffre et s'installer en pouffant à l'arrière. Tout en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, Clarke salua la conductrice.

« – Salut Lexa. » Fit-elle poliment. « C'est gentil de nous emmener. »

Lexa la fixa une seconde dans le miroir, tentant de rester le plus impassible possible.

« Clarke. » Lâcha-t-elle laconiquement avec un hochement de tête. Celle-ci sursauta imperceptiblement, et cligna des yeux deux fois, avant de porter son attention sur Ontari qui lui tendait déjà un écouteur.

Lexa réalisa étrangement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prononcer le nom de Clarke à haute voix. Celui-ci avait résonné dans l'habitacle, presque solennellement. Elle avait pris plaisir à prononcer distinctement chaque syllabe, faisant inconsciemment claquer le K plus que de raison. Elle décida qu'elle aimait ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après un rapide détour chez Lincoln, qui avait sauté sur le siège passager, ils arrivaient enfin chez John et Luna. Les jumeaux Murphy, qui par un heureux hasard s'étaient retrouvés amis avec les deux filles Wood, n'avaient pas que des points communs. Luna avait les yeux doux, sous ses sourcils épais et un petit nez mignon en trompette. John quand à lui, derrière ses yeux de fouine et son sourire charmeur, paraissait toujours préparer un mauvais coup.

Bien que perchée la plupart du temps, et adepte de drogues douces, Luna était pourtant une brillante élève. Elle avait sauté la sixième, ce qui, malgré son année de moins que Lexa, l'avait fait atterrir dans sa classe dès la seconde. John au contraire, n'était pas un studieux. Il avait redoublé une classe et se retrouvait de fait, toujours au lycée cette année.

Ils partageaient cependant une nonchalance, presque impertinente, pour qui ne les connaissaient pas, et un sarcasme à toute épreuve. Si Luna semblait flotter au-dessus des autres, et du « qu'en diras-t-on », John recherchait sans cesse l'acceptation. Lexa n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui se passait chez eux, mais ces deux-là avaient de sérieux problèmes à régler avec leurs parents.

Le jumeau grimpa de l'autre côté, laissant la place centrale à Ontari, qui avait maintenant Clarke à sa droite, et John à sa gauche. Il passa sa main d'un geste habituelle dans sa tignasse mal coiffé, encore un point commun qu'il avait avec sa sœur. Et s'il portait ses cheveux relativement court, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu rebelle avec ses mèches folles, Luna arborait une lourde coiffe de dreds plus ou moins travaillées. Celle-ci s'installa sur le dernier siège libre, à l'arrière, à côté des bagages.

Sur le siège avant, Lincoln, grand sportif d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq à la peau dorée, se retourna.

« – Hey Murphy, si tu veux, je pourrais te prêter un peigne, je n'en ai plus besoin. » Ricana-t-il en passant sa main sur son crâne rasé de près, dévoilant un sourire de star. John s'amusa de la raillerie, et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« – Pas de souci, je te l'échange contre une capote, t'as une tête de gland maintenant. »

Lincoln perdit son sourire, et s'enfonça dans le siège, fixant la route. Les filles ricanèrent, et Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de démarrer. Le week-end risquait d'être long.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, et Lexa gara le monospace dans le grand parking situé à l'entrée du site. Ils avaient conduit à deux, avec Lincoln, pendant que les autres ronflaient à l'arrière. Enfin, en tout cas, pendant que John ronflait. Ontari avait somnolé un moment également, mais Clarke était restée silencieuse une bonne partie du voyage. Il avait semblé à Lexa, qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle avait détourné le regard alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'arrière, toujours grâce au rétroviseur. C'est en réfléchissant à ça, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle-même l'avait souvent dévisagé durant le trajet. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Clarke, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cherchait-elle à percer le mystère de son amitié improbable avec Ontari ? Mais après tout, peut-être se faisait-elle une fausse idée de la lycéenne. Car même si elle savait que sa sœur n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, c'était une vraie peau de vache par moment. Elle imaginait mal Clarke rabaisser les autres pour se faire remarquer. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne réalisa même pas que tout le monde était sorti et prenait ses affaires dans le coffre en chahutant.

« – Lexa ! » L'interpella Lincoln. Elle se secoua, et sorti rapidement alors que sa sœur s'éloignait déjà, bras dessus, bras dessous avec ses amis.

« – Ontari ! Attends. » Cria-t-elle en la rejoignant en petites foulées.

Celle-ci se retourna en soupirant, clairement agacée, et rebroussa chemin de quelques pas, pour voir ce que sa sœur lui voulait. Le cœur battant, sans savoir si c'était dû à la course, ou à autre chose, Lexa posa sa main sur le bras d'Ontari. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils devant son attitude étrange.

« – Je sais que tu n'as pas spécialement prévu de passer du temps avec nous, mais... » elle s'interrompit, se surprenant elle-même de sa demande, et sans vraiment savoir comment la formuler. « ...tu crois qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps tous ensemble quand même, juste un peu. » Termina-t-elle penaude, tentant de cacher son propre inconfort devant cette demande insolite. Lincoln, derrière elle, lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle ne le voyait pas, tentant d'éviter le regard de sa sœur qui la dévisageait attentivement, cherchant la raison de cette demande sur les traits fins de son aînée. À force de regarder partout, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Clarke, qui cachait mal un sourire ravi. Lexa se demanda vaguement, à quoi cela était dû, et son cœur accéléra de nouveau, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qui lui provoquait ce changement de rythme.

« – Tu veux pouvoir me surveiller ? Je suis plus une gamine ! » Argua Ontari, se méprenant sur la demande maladroite de sa sœur.

« – Quoi ? Non ! » Tenta-t-elle de clarifier, sans succès. Ontari tourna les talons et reprit sa route, taxant au passage une cigarette à John qui jeta sans culpabilité son mégot au sol sans l'écraser. Trop contrariée par sa sœur, Ontari ne remarqua pas la légère déception dans les yeux bleus de son amie lorsque celle-ci lui emboîta le pas. Lexa soupira devant ce fiasco, et Lincoln lui tapa dans l'épaule.

« – Ça ne va pas non ? On ne va pas se taper les mioches. » Grogna-t-il en lui passant devant, son sac sur l'épaule. Luna s'approcha doucement pour lui donner son sac, avant de lever les yeux vers les nuages.

« – Je sens que ce week-end va être intéressant. » Marmonna-t-elle en prenant la suite de Lincoln qui était déjà loin. Lexa pressa le bouton sur la clé pour verrouiller le véhicule, attrapa son sac et s'avança à son tour. Elle s'immobilisa quelques pas plus loin, devant un mégot encore fumant. Son talon écrasa la braise incandescente et elle ramassa le filtre pour le jeter dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisa. Au bout de quelques mètres à ruminer, elle leva la tête en entendant la musique entêtante qui n'allait plus quitter sa tête au cours des trois prochains jours. Elle sauta sur le tapis roulant et se laissa entraîner vers le parc de son enfance. Disneyland.


End file.
